Nekos and Wolves
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is a neko who finds Sasori, an injured wolf. Deidara lets Sasori stay at his place while he heals. The only problem? The wolf thinks the best way to repay the neko is by getting in his pants. Explanation for that inside. Mature situations. SasoDei


Document Opened: 04/19/2009, 06:30-31pm.

Authors Note:

I read the Wiki summary for 'Mans Best Friend' and this was born.

Also saw a few of the Manga's sample pics and I now _really _want to get the manga.

Long story short: This dog is in love with a student name Ukyo and hangs around his school everyday just to see him. One day Ukyo comes out of school and finds some kids hurting him and saves the dog. The dog can hardly believe that he's saving him and thinks about how he has prayed to the moon about just being close to Ukyo. Somehow much to Ukyo's surprise: he hears the dog speak his name but still takes him home.

Later after Ukyo bathes the dog and has named him Koru. Koru reaches up to lick Ukyo's face to show appreciation for his new name but for a moment in time, Koru turns into a hot guy with dog ears and tail. Of course: Koru has no idea he even did that and Ukyo then believes he imagined the whole thing. All the while later he's feeding him Ukyo can't stop thinking about how hot that guy was. The sampler ends with Koru apparently having Ukyo pinned down and he's back in human form.

My version is a bit different since I am using the idea I got after only reading the summary from WIki.

My favorite seme's are the over-protective perverted ones and thats how I like to write Sasori. Poor Neko Dei will not know what to expect.

Warning: Future Lemon. Bits of smexual content throughout the whole story. Out of character-ness. Future edited language via Hidan. But thats not for awhile yet. .

Disclaimer: I do not own either Mans Best Friend or Naruto. I do own this fic and thats about it.:3.

////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\//////

He hated how he was stuck in his current form. But he could not go through the city in his normal human one. 'Damn it.' He fell on the ground from exhaustion and much to his dismay his eyes began betraying him by losing focus.

"Poor wolf doggy, un." Doggy? The red furred wolf turned to see something he had not expected. A beautiful blond human neko was looking at him concerned. One thing that stuck with him as his vision faded was the neko's visible blue eye. Before fully losing consciousness he felt himself being lifted by the blond presumably. "You're a heavy doggy aren't you, un?"

The teen lived in a apartment nearby and was no idiot to what the wolf was but he hadn't expected him to be so heavy. 'Then again you're not a little pup, un.' He headed back with the wolf to his place so he could treat him.

////////////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

When he slowly came around the first thing to register with him was how quiet it was. The only light in the room was a lamp on the night-stand beside the bed he was laying on. 'Bed?' He questioned and sat up. He was back in human form and he felt bandages around where he had a couple of minor injuries and one stab wound. 'Did he do this?' The red haired male looked around the room. It wasn't a big room but it was nice.

He looked to his left and spotted something on the night-stand. A letter of sorts along with a bottle or water and something wrapped in foil. Out of curiosity he picked up the letter and found it was addressed to him.

_Mr. Wolf doggy person._

_I know your secret but I haven't or won't tell anybody._

_Anyway there is some food for you beside the letter._

He read over it a couple of times and quirked his eyebrow at it. Now he was grateful for the help but he was not about to tolerate being called a 'doggy'. He was a wolf, plain and simple. Still, he was in need of the provisions left by the odd blond. 'After this: I need to have a word with him.' He thought while downing the food and water.

Afterward he pushed the cover aside and noticed the clock on the night-stand. It was three thirty am and he briefly wondered how he missed it before. Regardless, as his socked feet touched the carpet he saw his boots beside the bed and was unsure what to think of that. It did confirm that the blond knew he was a wolf though.

Frowning he walked out of the room and passed the bathroom making it into the living-room. The only light coming from there was a corner lamp and in a chair beside the lamp was the blond neko. Asleep and scrunched up in the chair. Silently he walked over and tilted his head at the sleeping form. He could see that the neko had half of his face covered by a long fringe of bang. His ears and tail were the same golden shade as his hair. He already knew he had a blue eye but he guessed that the neko was in his mid to late teens. The red head couldn't help but to still think the blond was beautiful.

He was still silent as he carefully picked up the sleeping neko: bridal style and took him to his room. All the while noting how light he was.

///////\\\\\\\\///////\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once back in there he gently laid the neko down where he had been resting earlier and seeing as the blond was as lean as he was there was room enough for both of them and he saw no reason not to lay back down beside the neko. The blond had already _rescued _him so to speak and even left him food. He shouldn't have given up his bed for some stranger who for all he knew could kill him on a whim.

He climbed into the other side of the bed and had his back facing the neko who was still out of it. Which partly puzzled him since he thought all neko's to be light sleepers. His own ears were flat on his head as he soon fell asleep.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

The blond let out a silent yawn as he opened his eyes and was puzzled by the fact he was in his own room. "How did I get in here, un?" He asked aloud while sitting up. He was positive that he fell asleep in his chair in the living-room as the wolf had the bed. His visible eye widened remembering the red haired male and he went into the living-room.

//////////////////////

Entering the room he spotted the red head standing in the middle of it putting his black t-shirt back on. "What are you doing, un?" He questioned, inwardly embarrassed by the fact he had seen him shirt-less for a second. He had bandaged him when he was still in wolf form. 'He is good looking, un.'

The wolf looked over at him with a blank expression. "I had to re-bandage a couple of minor wounds. I used a roll from a medical kit in the bathroom. Was that okay?" The wolfs ears twitched awaiting a response from the slightly shorter neko. "Yeah. That's fine, it's what it's there for, un." He smiled at the wolf who thought he looked cute with the expression.

"You know you're an odd one. I always heard that nekos were well almost the complete _opposite _of you." Given that nekos were rarer then most he understood their behavior. Kill or be killed.

His smile was unwaivering. "I know. It's one of the reasons I'm sort of an outcast by my own kind, un."He saw the earthen eyed wolf make a face of understanding. "Sorry if I hit a subject." He had been alone before joining Akatsuki. "It's okay wolf doggy...what _is _your name anyway, un?" He blinked curiously at the red head who now looked annoyed.

"First off I _will _not kill you unless you call me _doggy _again. I am a full blooded wolf and my name is Sasori." He narrowed his eyes at the blond.

He put his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, okay. By the way my names Deidara, un."

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\//////////////////

He found the neko to be of interest, despite a short argument they had regarding _art _that morning. Deidara still agreed to let him stay while his wounds healed. He had a week before he had to start back so he had enough time to heal and as far as he could tell the neko would be good to his word.

Of course this led to him having one other problem. Even though he was what most of _society _would deem a _villain_: He still had his own set of moral standards. He frowned since back in Suna, when you owed someone as much as he owed the neko. It generally meant you laid with them for a night. It was by no means a sex for favors deal since that would mean a more than likely rise of wolves in his homeland.

It was only an option when both _consenting _parties were of age. He was twenty one and he found out the neko was eighteen. So that was clear.

He lay his ears flat on his head in deep thought. The idea behind it was simple enough. The act was to show appreciation to the others body and soul at the same time, a way to show you were grateful for what the other had done. It was not the only option but he could not cook and what were the odds the blond would be in the same situation he was in? Plus he wasn't that much of a writer either.

He was not bad at it but what could he write about regarding the neko? Of course the blond was something he still deemed a beauty and he really wouldn't mind bedding the cat. His tail swished back and forth at the mere thought of the lean body beneath him and moaning out his name. He smirked briefly at that thought but decided to discontinue where that little train of thought was headed so he would not have any _problems _to attend to. Especially not in a semi-strangers place, that was just disturbing by his standards.

Since both parties had to be consenting: he had roughly one week to get the neko to want to sleep with him. Hearing the lock turn he watched with a bored expression as Deidara walked in and sat something n the counter. "I got breakfast, un." He smiled once more at the red head who was inwardly smiling himself. Having decided to get started that night. After all, he did enjoy a challenge.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////

Authors Note:

Nope. Not love at first sight. Just lust. Love comes .

Next chapter is where the lime bits begin. For those who do not know.

Lime = Making out. Lemon = Smex.:D.

Lemon comes later.

Document Finished: 04/20/2009. 06:25am.


End file.
